The Silver Dagger
by aribus07
Summary: Prince Vandestelca of the kingdom or Tiern lives a semi0-average life for a prince until an old women visits him asking about a silver dagger. After she is thrown from the castle a plot to steal the dagger unfolds. The prince is now on the run and on a quest to retrieve the dagger, and to restore his good name.


Chapter 1

The Nightmare

It was early morning in the kingdom of Tiern as the prince awoke without so much as a word from the servants. He'd had many sleepless nights recently. Perhaps due to a recurring dream the prince would rather avoid thinking about. His palace in flames and his father dead before him, with the prince's personal dagger through his heart, and his father's blood on his hands. He would often wake screaming, so he thought it best he not sleep at all, lest he wake the castle.

He slowly withdrew the covers and stood to stretch. He was a man of 17. Tall, and well-toned with slightly tanned skin. As he dressed himself he heard the footsteps of one of the servants. Before there was even a knock he responded. "I'm awake already Gwen, so that will be all." There was a small sigh of surprise, and yet distress.

As the footsteps faded in the direction they came, the prince finished dressing. He had a full day ahead of him, and he wasn't particularly fond of the people that would be visiting today. Dressed in his royal vestments of white and yellow, he headed towards the throne room. As he entered the guards announced him. "Presenting Prince Vandastelca, crown prince of Tiern!" The prince hated being announced in such a way.

The prince sat in his seat next to his father. He was thankful at least that these meetings only required his presence because he was royalty. He needn't speak nor even pay attention. His only role was that of a figurehead. With luck they would go by quickly.

Five hours past and finally the meetings had concluded. The prince excused himself and went to the north tower to look over the town below. It was a small town enclosed in the castles walls, but it had an energetic life to it. Simply looking over it made the prince feel a joy beyond all others. The town was peaceful and happy, and seemed as if you could watch it forever and never become bored.

As the prince looked over the town a soldier came up to him and spoke. "Sir, there is a women here to see you, she says it is urgent. I can't seem to verify her intentions." "It's fine, I'll see her. Where is she now?" "Your quarters sir." "Very well, you may leave now."

Chapter 2

The Sorceress

The prince entered his chambers to find a women dressed in black sat in a chair. She stood and bowed as the prince closed the door. The women spoke in a soft yet raspy tone as if she was youthfull within yet in elder appearance, "My lord, I am Midora. A traveler in search of a certain treasure that rumor says resides in your kingdom." The prince looked at her slightly annoyed, but still mamged to keep his normal , stoic expression. "And why do you not take this to my father? I hardly think this is a matter that requires my attention." The woman spoke again, more cautious this time as if she had caught on to his irritability, "Normally yes, but it happens to be an item in your possession, a silver dagger of great value." "What would possibly make you think I would give you such an item?" "Simple my lord, because if you don't there would be great consequences." She spoke harshly with this. "How dare you! Guards! Get this insolent witch from my sight!" As the guards took her away she smirked at the prince and mouths something. He can't make it out. He shakes away the thoughts of her and redresses into the cloths he wore to walk the streets. Simple cloth pants and shirt, sandals, and a brown leather vest and belt. He carried a simple dagger for protection. Since he was rarely out of the castle in his vestiments he needn't worry about being recognized.

The prince exited the castle through the sewers as he always did. Upon his exit there was a villager standing there. "You keep breaking into the castle through the sewers and one day they're gonna figure it out Cal." Said man spoke, "They haven't figured me out yet Del. Besides, these sewers are a secret route the guards don't know about." "Say that when your being chased by them." The two men laughed as Del assisted the prince from the water. Del looked the prince up and down. "My friend, there has to be an easier way to get in and out than the sewers." "Well you would know with all those late nights at the tavern." The prince chuckled as he wrung his shirt out. "So tell me, what's the news about town today?" "Nothing to exciting, some crazy hag was drug out of town not long ago. Other than that, nothing other than the normal thieving and bar-fights." "Crazy hag you say? Well that's definitely new, but not something I would read too much into. Probably just another crazy old women claiming to be a profit." Cal spoke quickly after, "I don't know, from what I heard the men in town couldn't take their eyes off her." The prince placed his hand on Del's shoulder. "Best forget about her, friend. If she was dragged out of town, she won't be back." "Perhaps you're right." The two walked through the town looking at the stalls and telling jokes until a girl of what appeared to be the same age as the prince bumped into him. She was pale skinned and had light blue long hair. Her face was hidden from view, but her voice was soft, almost frail, as if she could break from the slightest word of disapproval. "Forgive me sir." She nodded her head in apology as she walked away. Del raised a brow. "Best to check your pockets friend." The prince checked and his money was gone. He started to run after the girl. She was fast and agile, but the prince had been running for years, mostly from the palace guards. He caught her quickly pinning her to a wall in an alley. "Give me a reason not to turn you into the guards." She lifted her head to speak. She was a beautiful girl. "Please you have to let me go, my mother, she needs this money, she is sick and needs it for medicine." "Then you would have gone straight to her or to buy the medicine, but you went to an alley to count it. Anyone holding that bag would have known there is more than enough in there." She was taken aback. She hadn't counted on him being such a quick thinker. Her voice became rougher. "Fine you caught me, good for you. At least let me off the wall, people are staring." It was true, a few people were watching and looking at the prince like he was about to do something to the girl. He lets her go and holds out his hand. "my money." She sighed exasperatedly, handing his money bag to him. "now why are you really stealing?" "wouldn't you if you had no home and no way to eat?" "What if I fixed that, the eating part at least." She looks at the prince like he had bugs on his face. "So first I steal from you and then you take me on a date? Your one weird man, but I'm not one to turn down free food." The two spend the day walking and talking. It begins to get dark as they go to the tavern. "Order what you want, but keep the bill below a hundred. I have to live to." She ordered mostly meat and beer. The prince watched as she demonstrated her healthy appetite. "so why didn't you turn me into the guards?" "No reason to. You gave me my money back." "Then why feed me. Any other man would have just left me there, or used me then left." "I'm not that kind of person. I can't leave a starving girl alone. Wouldn't be right." "You're definitely a strange one, prince." He looks at her. "I'm sorry, I think you have me confused." "Deny it all you want." He paid, grabbed her hand and dragged her out and into the alley behind the tavern. "How do you know me?" "Simple, I've watched that palace and anyone that comes out for a long time. Your face is hard to forget for someone who would kill to be in that palace." The prince sighs. " I can give you shelter for the night if you keep it quiet.. "I'd love to, but can't. What would people think seeing a prince masquerading as a commoner dragged a poor little urchin girl like me into the palace?" "Fine you have a point. So what do you want in exchange for your silence?" She smirked and smiled. Got close to him and gave him a quick kiss. "That will do for now." She walks away giggling and turns back for a second. "My names Saria, Don't forget it, kay?" She disappeared into the night, but not before giving him a sly smile and a quick wink.

Chapter 3

The thief and the swordsman

The prince returned to the sewers entrance, looking to see if anyone would catch him. He saw no one and proceeded. As he exited the secret passage he saw the guards scrambling about. "Can't let them catch me or I'll never get to leave" he whispered to himself. He saw an opening in the guards frantic searching and decided to take this opertunity to retreat to his room. He makes it just as the guards swept the area. He changed, and left his room yawning making sure he was seen. "Prince Vann!" the guards exclaimed, "where have you been?" "I was sleeping in my room. I didn't sleep well last night." "the king had sent for you hours ago." "very well. I'll see to my father. Just stop making so much noise." As the prince entered his fathers study he was greeted by a stern and angry gaze. "You wanted to see me father?" "Where have you been?" the king questioned in a voice that was not far from yelling. "I was asleep. Surely your majesty has heard from the staff that I have not been sleeping at night very well." "While this is true, I'm afraid your story is not. I had the guards enter your room for that very reason. You were nowhere to be found. Now I will ask again. Where have you been?" "In truth father, I was on a date." While this was only a half truth, the prince hoped it would be sufficient. The King glared again. "what have I told you about leaving the castle without an escort? I assume you used the old sewer way that the guards tend to overlook." The prince shied his gaze a moment. The king sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "you think I would not know of these tunnels? I used them myself in my youth. If you must go out at least have the decency to clear it with me first. What if you had been robbed or murdered?" "I'm sorry father. I just get restless inside these walls all the time, and the view from the tower just isn't enough anymore." "I understand. Now, back to why I summoned you in the first place. I heard you received a visitor earlier. A young women in a black cloak." "It was odd. She wanted the dagger you gave me for my birthday as a child. The silver one." The Kings eyes flared. "I see now why you had her thrown so hastily from the castle. If you ever see this women again, you must not let her get that dagger. I want you to start carrying your sword at all times, and inform that thief of a so called friend, that he should cease his late night visits, lest he be mistaken for one who is after your life." "I will father." "and another thing, this may be unnecessary, but I want you to pack for a journey. If something were to happen to me, you may need to run. I don't want you unprepared." "understood father. Will that be all?" "Yes. Goodnight son. Try to actually sleep tonight." "I will try father. Goodnight." The prince left the study and returned to his room. Sitting in his window however was Del. "How rude to leave me high and dry like that." He said with a Smirk. The prince quickly closed the door. "Del, are you trying to get arrested?" "Nonsense. As if those walking garbage cans could catch me." "My fathers tightening security. The hag that was thrown out wants something from me. He fears she may attempt my life to get it. He says you should stay away if you don't want to be accused yourself." "How sweet, the king would care for a lowly thief like me, I'm touched." "This is no laughing matter Del, you need to go. Meet me by the gates tomorrow afternoon." "Fine, but bring that cute girl with you." Vann was about to push dell out the window when he jumped. "Only kidding, as if a nobody like you could even talk to a girl like that." Before Vann could even think of a response Del had vanished. He shut and locked the window then slipped into his night cloths. Climbing into bed he began to think of the days events. Before he knew it he had drifted to sleep. His dream began with the girl blurring into focus. Telling him to get up and run. As he stood she grabbed his hand and led him down the familiar halls of the castle. He could feel something warm and wet on his hands, but could not see them, or even look at them. Castle guards rounded the corner. He at first thought their weapons pointed at the girl, but they soon turned to point at the prince himself. The guards attacked at the moment that the prince awoke to a banging at his bedroom door.

Chapter 4

The Songstress

Saria walked the streets thinking of the prince and his kindness. "Not sure if he's sweet or just a fool. Either way, free food is free food." she climbed through a hole in the wall of a wooden shack that was sealed off. she lifted the trap door and walked carefully down the steps it hid, closing the door behind her. she soon came to a modest room with only a few things. A small bed, a bookshelf with only a few books on it, and a bedside table. there was plenty of room for other things, but she preferred to keep her room simple. "No place like home i guess." she lay in her bed thinking again about the prince and her 'date'. remembering what she took as a prize for her silence she blushed a bit. "oh wake up Saria. There is no way i'm going to get involved with a spoiled rich boy like that. Besides, not like i could happen anyway. i'm just, well, me... " She sighed heavily. "i probably should get changed. Can't live on just thievery and charm." She changed from the rag dress she wore on the streets into a rather revealing outfit. She didn't think it was so bad. it really only showed her mid-section and a small amount of cleavage, but it's wat the taver owner told her to wear when she sang. she then hid her hair in a wig. it was the same length as her normal hair, but it was brown instead of blue. she walked out of the trapdoor and snuck out through the hole. As she made her way to the tavern she made sure she wasn't seen. She would either be recognized, or worse, some one could trace her steps back to her home. Midnight came, it was time for her to step on stage. She could hear the owner introduce her. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time again that we welcome to the stage, our mysterious beauty from the shadows, Myst!" Before the curtain even rose she began to sing a haunting melody. Sad and yet entrancing. then as the curtain revealed her the atmosphere of the song changed seemlessly into one of enticement and a sence that she herself was an unobtainable prize, which would make one want to try for her attention all the more. her song ended on a rather flirtaious note and the curtain fell. Back stage the owner gave her her cut of the night profits. she only got a measly %20 but it was better than nothing. She started home from the back alley but quickly hid when she heard the voices of two rather unsavory men. By the sound of them one was tall and fat, and the other one was just fat, but she didn't dare to look in case they saw her. "Right, so the 'ag wants us to break in steal a dagger." "But thats the castle, we'll be caught for sure." "Nah, there a secret passage threw the sewers, leads righ' near the target." "What if he's in there?" "Ya bloomin' idiot. he's supposed to be. We conk 'im on the head, then drag 'im to the throne room. Take 'is weapon and frame 'im for murderin' the king. Then we escape with the loot and no ones the wiser." "i'm not so sure 'bout this." "You don't 'ave to be. Jus follow me and we'll be swimmin in riches before ya know it." Shocked, Saria Runs tword the pallace, but the two men had seen her start off and caught her. "Well well, what 'ave we 'ere?" "looks like a pretty little birdy, itchen to fly." "Now ya don't spose she heard us do ya billy?" "I don't spose nuffin. She was flying to sing the gaurds a song she was." Saria struggled and smirked. "You boys want to hear just how this birdy sings?" She opens her mouth to sing but the bigger of the two hits her over the head with his club, knocking her out before she could get a look at them..

 **Chapter 5**

 **Beginings**

Del was making his usual rounds in the allyways to search for and lingering drunks with a loose coinpurse. He didn't see much, and what he did see he noticed was well protected. Heading twords the tavern he saw two faces he didn't recognize. a tal pig-like orc, and a rather rotund dog-man. they shot glares as the passed Del. he waited untill they had passed and turned a corner to head to the alley. He thought maybe the orc had stashed some loot there, and if so it was easy pickings. As soon as he turned the corner he saw a girl on the ground. he rushed over. "Hey, come on, wake up" Using an urgent tone. "don't be dead or i'll get blamed for it." she started to come around. "Wha-what happened" "No idea, when i got here you were already unconcious, but i bet the orc and dog-man had something to do with it." Coming to her sences she remembered what she had heard. "Quick! You have to warn the pallace! Those two! They are going to kill the King and frame the prince, and all for some stupid dagger!" "WHAT!?" he leans her agains the wall but she stands up instead. Del looks at her with concern since she seemed unsteady. "Wish i could, but if the gaurds see me, i'm rotting in jail, but i think i can still help. You go warn them, i'll set things up to make a quick escape just in case" he takes out a small map and hands it to her. "If things go south, use this and get the prince out of there. it's a secret rout that not even the king's architects would know about." "Then how do you know about it." "Fair question, cuz i made it. took me a good five years but i did it without being caught." "Your a thief aren't you?" "No time for that, we gotta hurry." She nods and takes off running for the palace while dell heads twords the abandoned warehouse where all the thieves met. As he ran, he chuckled. this reminded him of the first time he had met the prince, only then the roles were reversed.

Del sat in chains in the sentancing room, his head tilted down to hide his tears. he hadn't done anything wrong, apart from stealing a little food. it wasn't his fault the guy who's house he broke into wound up dead, and now Del was going to be punished for the mans death. The prince sat in his throne, unsure of why he needed to be there. But he couldn't help but notice this boy crying in front of him. He had to be the same age as the prince. Normally he wouldn't interupt his fathers work, but he had to step in this time. "An so, for the crimes of theft and murder i hereby-" "Wait father, i'm not so sure he is guilty." "You've heard the evidance. Same as i he-" "Didn't do it. There was to far of a time gap between when the boy broke in and when the body was found. The mans wife said the blood was still warm, but this boy had been gone for hours by then." "You Question my judgement" "I do father. I oder a full investigation." "And if you should be wrong? "Then i will share his fate!" the crowd gasped. The king smirked. he couldn't deny the prince had a point, but should he be wrong, and the boy before them indeed be the killer, then he would be sentiancing his son to death. Reluctantly the king agreed. He sent the boy to the dungei=ons while the investigation took place. A whole of a month. The prince saw to his release personally. "Why did you stick your neck out for me? i never asked for some spoiled prince to save me." "Maybe not, but i couldn't see an inocent person hang. It wouldn't be right." Del was taken aback by this. They were both just fourteen years of age, but the prince had more of a grasp of justice then he had. In stead of smiling and thanking him he turned his head and muttered "Whatever." He had to at least retain some semblance of pride. Over the next five years the boys became fast friends. Del would get arrested, and the prince would scold him. Every so often the prince would sneak out of the castle to view the kingdom from Del's perspective. Del had even taught the prince to wield a sword and dagger. Eventually the prince was known as Cal. Short for Caltra, the name of a famous sword master that once lived in town. The joke was that his skills always came short of the full name. More than once Del had saved the prince from being aressted by being caught himsdelf, giving the prince the opertunity to get away. Remembering all of this made del Chuckle a little. it was his turn to save the prince now, but first he needed a few things.

Chapter 6

Dreams Become Reality

The Prince awoke to Banging on his door. It was far to early to be the servants. After all, it was still dark outside. He walked to the door and just before opening it, the door was kicked in, knocking the prince to the ground. Two people entered who had no business there. A Porcine Orc and a generously built Dog-man. The Orc smirked. "Well well, what 'ave we 'ere?" the Orc said wiping blood off his sword. The Dog-man chuckled. "Looks like we have a spoiled brat that'll give us what we want just to save his skin." he said chuckling again. "'Nuff fun an games, give us the dagger and we'll be gentle." sneered the Orc pointing the blade at the prince. Looking up the prince spoke. "What dagger, what are you talking about?" "Playin' dumb eh? Well it's not workin'. We know you got it. We'll just 'ave a look 'round for ourselves." the Orc said aproching the prince. He knocks the prince out by hitting hin with the pomel of his sword. After searching the princes room the two found three daggers. One was ornate and silver, the second was a normal dagger one would buy at the blacksmith in town, and the third had a gold handle with the blade being of the strongest steel in the kingdom. The two dragged the prince to the thron room where the king was just about to go to sleep after another audiance with the town architects. He stands and shouts "What is the meaning of this?! Leave here at-" "Oh shu' up ya ol' wind bag." the Orc interupted. the toss the prince in front of the king and sneered. "We're callin' the shots 'ere." "What have you done to-" "The brats alive, just got a nasty bump is all." the Orc said interupting again. "But same can't be said of you.* The Orc stabs the King in the chest with the gold handled dagger. The toss the plain dager down and walk off to the sewere entrance.

Saria enters the castle using Del's map. Routing some of the gaurds she makes her way to the room marked as the Princes' room. Empty. She went to the throne room. Maybe the king would hear her out, the gaurds sure didn't. they laughed in her face saying that sort of thing was imposible and that she should go back to the brothel. She wanted to push them off the tower, but considered it counter productive. Just as she was about to fully round the corner she heard what sounded like a pig snorting. She hid in a nearby broom closet. there was a small hole in the door so she could see out. then she heard the voices of the two that attacked her. "I'm just sayin' boss, what if it was the other one?" The dogman said woriedly."You bloomin' idiot, the 'ag said it was silver, an this one was silver, so this is the one. Now be quiet 'for I knock ya upside the 'ead." Saria waited till they passed and exited, running to the throne room. she had run so fast her wig had come off. She kneels next to the prince and tries to wake him up. It was a few minutes before she started to smell flames. She hurredly yelled to wake him up. Slowly the prince came toos, seeing Saria desperately yelling for him to wake up. "I'm up, stop yelling." he said hazily. "We need to get out of here! Your fathers dead and the castle is on fire!" She said dragging him to his feet. They were running before the prince even knew what was going on. Soon they were surrrounded by gaurds. It was then that the prince looked at his hands to see blood, but not from himself and certainly not from Saria. The gaurds point thier weapons at the prince, but before they could move in Saria covers the princes' ears and opens her mouth. The gaurds all fall down, not dead, but aparently sleeping. "What did you do to them? "he said as they started running again. "No time for explanations. It's time to go." they soon came to a small door in the floor normally covered by a rug. it lead to a celler with a hole in the wall. They left the castle to find Del outside with three horses each with a large sachel. The three mount the horses and exit the town with gaurds chasing them. Managing to lose them in the woods the three dismount and Del speaks. "What the hell was all that about anyway?"

Chapter 7

Wanted


End file.
